Dakota
Dakota Milton, labeled The Fame Monger, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. She was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over before she returned and took the position of hostess after Chris vanished in Didney Wurl. She was fired in Be More Pacific and had competed in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Dakota has completed her time on Total Drama Do Over. Dakotasquare.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg VillainousVultutres.jpg Biography Dakota is the show's most fame-hungry contestant. The daughter of a very wealthy man, she has dreams of becoming a multi-talented Hollywood superstar. Unlike the other competitors, Dakota joined Total Drama not to win the money, but to get enough camera time to turn her life into a spin-off reality series. She even carries a cell phone with her to inform paparazzi of her whereabouts. It is worth noting that while Dakota is spoiled and picky when it comes to friends, she is far from heartless. Dakota wants the world to know her. Sometimes, her nature gets the best of her and causes her to toss those she loves under the bus just for the chance to be caught in the spotlight. While not definition "evil", she's definitely not the best to trust. She never feels that her parents gave her enough attention, causing her to search endlessly to fill the void in her heart. Since she never had anyone attached emotionally to her, she fails to emotionally attach to others. A relationship with her is just a ploy to put juicy material in magazines. Prior to TDDO, Dakota dipped into her daddy's savings account and bought herself a personal paparazzi. A little camera time never hurt anyone, but Dakota will surely hurt anyone for it. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Dakota arrived with her paparazzi, a group of people who followed her around everywhere to take pictures. Dakota got rid of her paparazzi when her team, the Screaming Gophers dissaproved. She joins an alliance with Courtney and Felicity. She later betrays the alliance after Courtney is swapped teams and offers to eliminate Felicity, but her plan backfires. She is eliminated for not being trustworthy at all in Who Can You Trust?, not to mention she accidentally poisons one of her paparazzi members during a challenge. She roots for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Dakota does not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over, much to the ire of her desire for the fire of fame. Total Drama Action Do-Over Dakota is a member of the peanut gallery. She is in the Total Drama Aftermath segments. She cameos in Riot On Set as a judge, and is dragged off the mountain when her cameo is over. In the TDADO special, Dakota greets people at the Red Carpet at the Gemmy Awards after being given the assignment from Celebrity Manhunt. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Dakota is eliminated early in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 when Mel tricks her into slowing down for the first challenge to take pictures. Dakota does not appear in the aftermaths and instead travels the world. She returns to the game in Loch Where You're Going and becomes an intern. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Dakota forges a letter to Noah from Abigail saying they're breaking up. She does this to cause drama. Dakota usurps the show in Didney Wurl when Chris is arrested by space police for breaking into Area 51. Dakota becomes the hostess and abuses her privileges rather quickly. When Noah finds out about the note and its forgery, he gets revenge by ruining all of Dakota's fancy lifestyles, including her clothes, her shoes, and her makeup. Dakota is removed from her hosting position after she biasedly eliminates Noah in African Lying Safari and boasts in Be More Pacific. She's replaced with Blaineley. She roots for nobody in the finale due to her spite. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Dakota arrived last on the island and immediately assumed she would be the host when Blaineley announced a new host would be arriving, only for it to end up being Chris. Dakota was placed on the Villainous Vultures in Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 1. Dakota was displeased with Noah during the challenge for what he did last season during Chinese Fake-Out. Dakota tries taking over her team in Evil Dread, and ultimately tries capturing Alejandro's heart, but angers Heather due to her jealousy. Dakota is blindsided by Alejandro, who was only using her as a ploy to attract Heather. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Dakota was able to make a phone call to the outside world, and called a talent scout, and was firmly rejected. In The Final Wreckening, Dakota had the option to attack Bridgette; she took it and was swiftly defeated. In Bridgette's ending, Dakota gets a share of the million and plans to open up her own bank account. In Jo's ending, Dakota merely stands by. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Dakota has yet to outrank Cody, Beth, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette, Dj, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Gwen, Owen and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Dakota has yet to outrank B, Dawn, Brick, Mike, Jo and Zoey. *Of the first generation of original characters, Dakota has yet to outrank Abigail, Will, Felicity, Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel. **If you count her hosting time as participation time, then she has only yet to outrank Beth, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Sierra, B, Mike, Zoey, Felicity, Will, Robert, and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Dakota has competed against, she has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney and Sammy. *Of the second generation of original characters that Dakota has competed against, she has yet to outrank Randy, Adam, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Dakota has yet to outrank Tammy, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Ennui, Crimson, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Dakota_(Cartoon_Network)_Webkinz_Mania.png Dakota_(Total_Drama_Online)_TDIFan13.png 400px-Dakota_Sitting.png Trivia *Dakota is one of seven, first generation, TDDO competitors to never make the merge. **The others are Tyler, Sam, Cameron, Ezekiel, Staci and Blaineley Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:TDU Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes